DOBE
by BoraX 007
Summary: Summary: Ketika seorang Sasuke kesal karena kegiatan ehem-ehemnya diganggu oleh makhluk dobe yang bernama Naruto. Sasuke bersumpah jika si dobe itu mengganggunya untuk ketiga kalinya maka ia akan melakukan pembalasan yang kejam atau nikmat eh? /SN/warningdidalam./my first rate M tapi gak hot kok :v


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

**Rate: M (MATURE &amp; SEX CONTENT)**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL **

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**Olahraga Malam**

**.**

**By:Borax 007**

**Summary: Ketika seorang Sasuke kesal karena kegiatan ehem-ehemnya diganggu oleh makhluk dobe yang bernama Naruto, Sasuke bersumpah jika dobe itu mengganggunya untuk ketiga kalinya maka ia akan melakukan pembalasan yang kejam atau nikmat eh? /SN/warningdidalam.**

.

* * *

.

Hanya ada sedikit awan abu-abu yang menggantung diatas sana tak cukup menghalangi indahnya ribuan kilauan bintang dilangit. Benar-benar malam minggu yang sangat indah untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai pasangan. Berbanding terbalik untuk para _jones_ yang sedang berada didepan layar. Kali ini adalah salah satu dari jutaan malam minggu yang paling suram bagi mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai menyiapkan sesajen dan mantra penurun hujan. Namun, ada juga yang hanya tinggal berdiam diri meratapi nasibnya yang _Forever Alone_ .

'Huuhfft, dunia memang kejam untuk orang-orang yang tak memiliki daya tarik.' Helaan napas panjang berasal dari pemuda yang tengah berdiri disebuah balkon apartemen megah yang berada ditengah-tengah kota Tokyo. Pemandangan kota Tokyo dari apartemen itu benar-benar menakjubkan, cahaya lampu dari hotel dan gedung-gedung lain seperti ribuan lilin yang tersebar, padatan mobil-mobil dibawa sana bagaikan ular-ular yang bersinar. Namun, pemandangan seperti itu sama sekali tak menarik bagi sang pemuda, jika saja boleh ia lebih memilih untuk ikut bersama teman-temannya yang sedang berlibur ke puncak. Ugh, betapa indahnya berpelukan bersama kekasihmu dibawah taburan bintang, pasti terasa sangat romantic. Akan tetapi Tokyo terlalu terang sehingga bintang tak dapat lagi terlihat, jadi jika kau menginginkannya, puncak adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tapi teman-temannya yang sialan itu dengan terang-terangan menolaknya untuk bergabung dengan alasan yang boleh ikut hanya untuk orang yang memiliki pasangan, hiks sungguh teganya mereka.

Baru saja ia bersiap-siap untuk melompat dari apartemen itu, namun Sesutu yang dingin menempel disisi wajahnya membuatnya terlonjat kaget sehingga menggagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya.

"Aku mengajakmu ke apartemenku bukan untuk bunuh diri, baka Naruto." Ucapa sang pelaku. Sekeleng cola dingin tersodor di hadapannya.

"Thanks, teme." Dengan lesu pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menyambut cola yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat banyak masalah, ditolak Sakura lagi?." Pemuda emo yang bernama Sasuke itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipembatas balkon.

"Well, salah satunya adalah itu." Naruto membuka botol colanya kemudian meneguknya sekali.

"Jadi apa yang lain?."

"Aku ditolak Hinata, Ino, Shion, Tenten, dan Tamari." Naruto menghabiskan colanya sekali teguk dengan frustasi.

"Wow, kau menembak mereka semua, setelah mengemis-ngemis pada Sakura ditengah lapangan. Ternyata kau lebih bodoh yang kukir- Addow…!" Sebuah kaleng cola kosong menghantam Sasuke tepat dijidatnya.

"Jangan asal bicara Teme, aku melakukannya karena aku punya alasan." Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Aku yakin hanya alasan bodoh."

"Aku hanya ingin liburan kepuncak bersama teman-teman ku, tapi mereka menolakku hanya karena aku tak punya pasangan." Naruto mengabaikan ucapan pedas Sasuke, saat ini dia hanya ingin orang yang mau mendengar curahan hatinya, dan orang itu mungkin hanyalah Sasuke satu-satunya.

"Hanya karena ingin berlibur ke puncak kau rela mengemis-ngemis di hadapan gadis-gadis itu? Aku akan membawamu kepuncak besok, kita akan liburan bersama sebanyak yang kau mau." Sasuke sedikit melemahkan suaranya di kata 'bersama'. Sasuke benar-benar lelah, dia bersama pemuda disampingnya sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMA, dan sekarang adalah tahun kedua mereka di Universita Tokyo akan tetapi pemuda itu, Naruto sedikit pun tak pernah mengerti perasaannya, dan sekarang semakin hari pemuda itu semakin bebal saja.

"Aku tidak mengemis, Teme. Aku hanya mengajak mereka berpacaran. Dan liburan bersamamu? _No way. _aku yakin rasanya pasti seperti berlibur kekutub utara."

"Beruntung sekali mereka tidak menghajarmu." Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan tolakan Naruto sehingga ia lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Huh? Oh, aku bahkan lebih memilih mereka menghajarku dari pada menolakku dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi." Naruto melirik heran Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengabaikan ejekannya, biasanya pemuda dingin nan kasar itu akan mebalasnya dengan ejekan yang lebih pedas, walaupun sudah biasa untuk Naruto. Apakah Sasuke kecewa karena menolak berlibur bersamanya. Sadar-sadar Naruto merasa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sangat sensitive, itu terjadi semenjak sebulan yang lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk menembak Sakura. Sejak saat itu kesalahan kecil apapun yang Naruto lakukan seolah membakar emosi Sasuke, ah atau jangan-jangan Sasuke menyukai Sakura tapi itu tidak mungkin Sasuke bahkan menolak perasaan gadis itu selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Sasuke tetap berada diposisinya yang tadi, menyandar di pembatas balkon dimana kedua sikutnysa menjadi tunpuannya. Kedua matanya terpejam seolah menikmati angin malam.

'Sepertinya dia punya masalah.' Naruto telah mengenal pemuda disampingnya hampir 5 tahun, walaupun sekarang ia terlihat rilex tapi Naruto bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke dibalik topeng datarnya itu. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja mata Naruto tertuju pada bawahan Sasuke. Naruto terkejut, lalu terpaku kemudian mengernyit. Ah ekspresi Naruto saat ini benar-benar susah untuk dibaca.

Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya dan melirik Naruto.

"Naruto?." Sasuke terlihat heran.

"Huh?" Cepat-cepat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kubilang mereka menolakmu dengan cara apa?"

"O-oh, me-mereka bilang mereka tidak menyukaiku karena aku kurus kerempeng dan pendek." Naruto tak focus dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya karena lagi-lagi mata Naruto tergelincir kearah sana, seolah matanya betah melihat kearah itu, tu-tunggu apa ia menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Pfffffftt, akhirnya ada juga orang yang menyadarkanmu, selama ini aku tidak melakukannya karena takutnya mentalmu akan terluka." Sasuke akui Naruto memang agak pendek dari pemuda seusianya namun dia tidak kurus tapi hanya kurang berotot mengingat betapa malasnya ia berolahraga, dan semua itu tidaklah membuat Naruto tampak aneh malah sebaliknya dia terlihat manis, bukan manis seperti wajah cewek. Bukan. Tapi memang manis untuk standar pria. Di luar sana Sasuke yakin akan ada banyak orang yang terpesona padanya . Sasuke bahkan sempat heran mengapa gadis-gadis itu menolak Naruto, tapi mengingat kebodohan Naruto, itu telah menjawab kebingungan Sasuke. Naruto adalah persilangan antara bodoh dan polos.

" Kupikir kau punya mata teme, tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis itu. Aku ini tampan dan maskulin namun kalian terlalu buta untuk menyadari daya tarikku." Ejekan Sasuke membuat sisi narsisme Naruto terasa terhina. Cukup untuk membuatnya lupa pada benda tadi.

"Terkadang aku sangat penasaran apa yang dicampurkan paman Teuchi pada ramennya hingga kau bisa senarsis ini." Sasuke tersenyum geli, dan itu adalah senyum tulus yang hanya ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Jangan libatkan ramen dalam percakapan kita Teme, ramen sama sekali tidak bersalah." Sergah Naruto, bibirnya memanyun sebal. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang bagi Naruto ramen adalah makanan sacral.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri. Akan kubuktikan sekarang! Dihadapanmu, Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapan Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya menatapnya bosan, alih-alih ia yakin Naruto pastik akan melakukan hal bodoh pastinya. Dengan gaya Slow Naruto mengangkat kaosnya, mata Sasuke membulat, sedang kaos itu semakin terangkat melewati leher jenjang Naruto yang terlihat enak untuk dicicipi. Oke, diantara ribuan hal bodoh yang pernah dilakukan Naruto, kali ini adalah hal bodoh paling terkutuk yang pernah disaksikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ap-apa? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Dobe? Pasang kembali bajumu, kau bisa ma-masuk angin." Dengan jantung seakan meledak Sasuke mencoba menghentikan aksi Naruto yang serasa sengaja mengundangnya, namun dalam hati bohong jika ia tidak kecewa bila saja Naruto menghentikannya.

Plakk. Sebuah lemparan kaos dari Naruto menghalangi wajah Sasuke. Uhmm, wanginya, ini bau badan Naruto yang bercampur dengan keringatnya. Apa yang dilakukan si Naruto sialan ini, apa siksaan dibawahannya sekarang sejak kedatangan pemuda itu sejam lalu belum cukup. Datang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan basah kuyup membuat badannya tercetak jelas, nipple yang menonjol, bongkahan pantat yang terlihat seperti apel yang siap digigit, itu sudah membuatnya serasa terbakar. Tapi apa lagi kali ini. Senjatanya terasa mendenyut kencang, Sasuke yakin testisnya akan pecah jika ia menahannya lebih lama dari ini. Namun Sasuke ah maksudnya senjatanya bukan barang murahan yang hanya bisa teratasi dengan sabun ataupun pijatan-pijatan kecil, ia butuh alat ataupun barang asli. DAN SEKARANG. Di hadapannya tersaji pemuda yang seolah sengaja mengundangnya. Namun, rasa cintanya pada pemuda dihadapannya membuat logikanya bertahan, andai saja ia bukan Naruto walaupun di hadapan public seklipun mungkin ia akan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengocok senjatanya sedikit. Eh tapi orang yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan control alias bernafsu Cuma Naruto, jadi buat apa-ia mencuri-curi kesempatan dihadapan orang lain. Ah Sasuke lupa nafsu dan cinta itu beda tipis, jika kau menuruti nafsumu itu berati kau akan menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai, namun sebaliknya jika kau ingin menjaga orang yang kau cintai berarti bersiap-siaplah kau akan menderita batin, menekan nafsumu. Haha terkutuklah barang yang satu ini. Oke, jangan tertawa martabat Uciha sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang.

"Lihat ini Teme." Dengan sombong Naruto menepuk perutnya yang tampak rata. Sasuke berkeringat, diambang batas kewarasannya ia berusaha mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto atau dia berusaha merekam seluruh perut tan Naruto, lumayan itu bisa jadi objek fantasinya nanti. Fufufufu.

"Lihat kotak-kotak ini. Aku sudah berolahraga selama seminggu dan hasilnya tadaaaa… perutku mulai terbentuk teme. Mungkin belum kelihatan dari luar tapi dalam jangka satu bulan aku yakin mereka bisa membuat para gadis itu akan tergila-gila pada otot-ototku ini hahaha."

"Berhenti." Suara Sasuke terdengar pelan dan berbahaya dan itu cukup menghentikan Naruto dari histerianya.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang berhenti, bodoh. Dan PASANG kembali bajumu." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. Kepala Sasuke tertunduk dalam, wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni-poninya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Sas." Naruto mengambi bajunya dan memakainya agak terburu. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang aurah disekitar Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa menyeramkan.

Tokk. Sebuah sentilan didahinya membuat Naruto mengadu pelan.

"Bodoh, hanya seperti itu membuatmu takut padaku? Dasar penakut."

"Kita sudah berteman selama lima tahun Sasuke dan jika kau masih membahas tentang keparanoidtanku, kurasa itu sudah basi." Naruto menguap bosan, diantara ribuan ejekan Sasuke yang diberikan padanya, sebutan penakut adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa Naruto sangkal. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, berterimakasilah pada kakaknya, Kyuubi yang semenjak kecil selalu menakut-nakutinya dan hal itu berdampak perkembangan mentalnya. Di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun Naruto bahkan takut tidur sendiri, dan mungkin hal ini yang memang diinginkan Kyuubi, menjadikannya guling di setiap malamnya.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Tapi dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur dengan phobia Naruto, karena berkat itu ia bisa tidur seranjang dengan Naruto ketika berkunjung ke Apartemennya.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga suara Naruto yang terdengar ragu kembali memecah keheningan.

"Anou Teme, i-ittuu."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. Ini perasaannya saja atau Naruto saat ini memang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi kupikir aku harus mengatakannya." Wajah Naruto tampak merona, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit berdebar.

"Apa itu?" Dengan gemas Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia berharap-harap cemas tingkah Naruto saat ini terlihat seperti orang yang akan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu tapi sepertinya aku harus meberitahumu, karena aku juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, kau pasti tersiksa teme. J-jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sebelum masa depannmu hancur—"

"Cepat katakan Dobe, sebelum aku melemparkanmu dari sini." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, ia tidak sabaran sekarang. 'memberitahumu?' 'merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan?' apa Naruto juga menyukainya?

"I-ittuu." Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

"Punyamu semakin membesar. Kupikir kau pasti kesakitan, teme." Nada suara Naruto terdengar prihatin.

Sasuke membatu.

"Kalau kau terus membiarkannya seperti itu kupikir dia akan terluka teme. Dan asal kau tahu 'dia' adalah asset berharga yang kita miliki sebagai lelaki. Kyuu-nii pernah bilang jika itumu tidak perkasa lagi, setampang apapun dirimu kekasihmu pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau selesaikan." Naruto tersenyum geli dan juga lega karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menyelamatkan masa depan teman baiknya itu.

"Larilah, Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto merinding dengan ekspresi Sasuke sekarang, terlihat seperti orang yang kan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Kubilang larilah, karena aku akan membunuhmu dobeeeeeeee…"

"Gyaaaaaaaa, ampun temeee, jangan marah, aku cuma kasihan padamu. Aku janji lainkali sampai testismu pecah sekalipun aku tidak akan menegurmu."

"Dari mana kau belajar bahasa seperti itu? Kau semakin membuatku marah, Naruto. Jangan larii…!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

.

* * *

.

"Si Dobe itu." Sasuke tersenyum geli memikirkan saat ia menghukum Naruto tadi.

Setelah memberikan cemilan pada Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya di kamar mandi atau Naruto tidak akan berhenti menertawainya hingga pagi.

"Ck, kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Setelah melepas seluruh pakaiannya Sasuke mulai mengocok pelan senjatanya. Sasuke tidak heran, ini bukan kelainan tapi _senjata_ keturunan Uciha memang jenis s_enjata _yang sulit orgasme, bukan hanya dirinya tapi Itachi bahkan ayahnya saat muda dulu katanya juga seperti dirinya jika tidak ditangani oleh orang yang tepat, senjata atau sebut saja rudalnya itu akan ereksi tujuh hari tujuh malam. Sasuke bahkan pernah absen hampir sebulan waktu SMA dulu, saat itu adalah masa-masa puberitasnya dan alangkah sialnya Naruto semakin menggiurkan saja. Dan Sasuke masi ingat ketika ibunya membelikannya 1 kardus sabun khusus plus alat yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki anak seumurannya, Itachi bahkan ikut-ikutan mendownloadkannya BF yang paling hot, sedang Fugaku menjadi bodyguard dadakan Sasuke, semua itu dilakukan agar Sasuke tidak menerkam anak Si Namikaze.

"Dasar ulat pemilih." Sasuke geram, walaupun memakan waktu yang lama tapi sabun khusus pemberian ibunya ini biasanya akan berhasil. Ah, mungkin karena tahu ada makhluk _unyuk _diruang tamunya, senjatanya jadi rewel.

_Bosan juga kan makan sabun tiap hari, oh ayolah Sasuke keluar dan terkam dia, masuki dia, ugh pasti terasa sangat nikmat._ Seolah ada setan yang membisikkan kata-kata vulgar ditelinganya senjatanya semakin menjadi saja, jangan lupa sekarang terasa sedikit linu.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak aku tidak akan melakukannya. Naruto itu lurus dan harus tetap lurus." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Nafsunya pasti membuatnya terlihat OOC sekarang.

_Ah, bagaiman kalau bayangkan saja kau menyetubuhinya, ini cuma imajinasi, ini tidak akan membelokkan Naruto._ Kali ini sepertinya Malaikat yang agak bejat berbisik ditelinganya.

Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Sasuke mengurut pelan senjatanya sambil membayangkan bagaiman ia mencumbu Naruto.

"A' a' ahh, uhh, Naruto." Ucapnya penuh penghayatan

"Ya, Sasuke."

Prakk. Andai Sasuke tidak berpegangan pada tembok mungkin ia akan tersungkur jatuh saking terkejutnya ketika tiba-tiba Naruto yang berada di luar kamar mandi menjawab desahannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disitu Dobe? Menguping?" Tanyanya syok.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa yang kamu lakukan di kamar mandi selama dua jam? Mesum sih mesum teme tapi jangan kelewatan juga. Kau ingin mebunuhku, memaksaku datang ke apartemenmu dan kau tidak meberiku makan. Menguping, huh? Najis. Dasar Teme mesum no baka." Naruto benar-benar jengkel, dan dituduh menguping? Sungguh penghinaan, yang tadi ia lakukan Cuma berusaha mengintip Sasuke sedikit. Bagi Naruto, menguping dan mengintip itu sangat-sangat berbeda jauh, jadi Sasuke lain kali bedakan itu.

"Buat makananmu sendiri Dobe, jangan ganggu aku atau aku akan menghukummu lebih kejam dari yang tadi." Saat ini bicarapu rasanya Sasuke tidak sanggup. Tapi ia memperingatkan dirinya nanti untuk memberitahu Naruto 2 hal yang pertama Naruto datang sendiri ke apartemennya tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun dan yang kedua semua makanan ringan yang ada dikulkasnya telah ia berikan pada Naruto dan dia berkata tidak diberi makan. Damn it.

"B-baik Teme. "

.

.

.

"Dobe bodoh." Sasuke kembali memulai aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda karena Naruto tadi. Pertama-tama ia menuangka sabun cair khusus ditelapak tangannya, dan dengan agak terburu ia mulai mengocok pelan senjatanya, membayangkan jika yang sedang mengocok senjatanya adalah Naruto. Terus, terus Sasuke terus mengocok penisnya, ia terlonjak-lonjak.

"Akh, Naruto, ahh lubangmu ahh, aku menggenjot lubangmu." Berkata-kata kotor membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan keenakan. Sasuke membayangkan jika ia menggagahi Naruto dari belakang dengan Naruto yang bertumpuh ditembok kamar mandi.

"Uhh, cepat, enak ah, a'a'. Naru, Naruto." Kepala Sasuke mengada keatas, badannya melengkung. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke mulai merasakan gelombang yang dahsyat, ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya, ujung senjatanya memerah dan mengeluarkannya banyak perecum.

"Keluar, ah aku mau keluar Na-NNAARU-"

"Sasuke? Apa kau masih lama? Dimana kau menyimpan garamnya?" Naruto mengetuk kencang pintu kamar mandi.

Trakk. Kali ini bukan lagi hampir, tapi Sasuke benar-benar jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai kamar mandi.

"NARUTO SIALAAAAAAANN."

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tidak lagi berada disekitar kamar mandinya, Sasuke kembali memulai aktivitasnya yang lagi-lagi terpenggal karena Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke akan menyelesaikannya lebih cepat sebelum Naruto kembali mengganggunya, karena jika hal tadi kembali terulang Sasuke bersumpah atas nama Clan Uciha, ia akan memperkosa Uzumaki Naruto. Persetan dengan perasaan Naruto, Sasuke sedang marah sekarang.

Sebelumnya karena sudah hampir keluar Sasuke yakin setelah sebelas atau duabelas kali kocokan mungkin ia akan keluar.

Sasuke mulai mengocoknya kembali, ternyata betul penisnya yang menegang mulai mengeluarkan perecum dengan deras.

"Hampir, ya, ya, keluar, ahh." Sasuke bisa merasakan senjatanya terus membesar, membesar, dan akan meleda-

"Saaaasukeee, jangan marah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, tapi-"

Prakk. Sasuke membantiang pintu, ia keluar dengan tampang angker. Sasuke berubah pikiran, dia tidak akan memperkosa Naruto, itu terlalu kejam. Tapi, Sasuke akan membunuh Naruto kemudian mengawetkannya dan memperkosanya setiap hari. Khukhukhu.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-su-su-su." Mata Naruto membulat horror. Heran dengan ekspresi Naruto yang seperti melihat hantu, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangn Naruto dan Toeeeng.

Sasuke berdiri sekitar setengah meter dihapan Naruto dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan penis yang mengacung tinggi, seolah akan mematok Naruto.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Kaget dengan lengkingan Naruto, Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat akan menutupi barangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun tangannya kalah cepat dengan tendangan Naruto yang merupakan pemain sepak bola inti sewaktu SMA.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhkkkkk." Sasuke jatuh telentang, bola matanya terbalik. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kemaluanmu yang sedang ereksi berat ditendang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Gyaaaa, Sasukeeeeeee." Tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Naruto cepat-cepat menghapiri pemuda malang dihadapannya.

"Maaf Teme, aku tidak bermaksud menendang kemaluannmu, yang tadi itu refleks." Naruto memangku kepala sahabatnya.

"Kupikir persahabatan kita sampai disini saja Dobe, ajal telah menantiku. Sayonara, Naruto." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

"Jangan lebay Teme, kau terlalu mendramatisir."

"Siapa yang lebay Dobe sialan. Kau hampir membunuhku, oh tidak kemaluanku mungkin patah." Sasuke sedikit mengangkat punggunya untuk melihat keadaan senjatanya yang malang.

"Dia Cuma layu Teme no baka. Kaukan sudah mengeluarkan isinya. Lagian kenapa pake pamer segala sih, aku kget tahu." Wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Apanya? aku bahkan belum sempat keluar." Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal mengingat kejadian tadi, sungguh sial dirinya hari ini.

"Terus yang blepotan di pahamu itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk bawahan Sasuke, kesal dengan reaksi Sasuke yang seperti anak gadis yang baru dilecehkan saja.

Sasuke terpaku. Naruto memang mengagumkan, dengan kakinya a.k.a tendangannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke keluar, apalagi menholenya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide bejat dikepalanya. Oh tidak, sepertinya nafsu telah membakar seluruh akal sehat Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggu jawab Dobe. Bagaimana kalau aku lemah syahwat, kalau itu sampai terjadi akan kulaporkan pada ayahku. Kau tau sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku sampai melakukannya." Sasuke menyeringai setan, namun dalam hatinya mana mungkin ia tega melakukan itu pada Naruto, orang paling dicintainya.

Waduh, kalau sampai Sasuke melapor pada ayahnya tamat sudah riwayatnya, Fugaku-san pasti memecat ayahnya, dan keluarganya akan jatuh miskin.

"Jangan jahat gitu dong teme, kumohon jangan lapor pada ayahmu yah."

"Ok, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

" Pertama-tama kita harus memastika apakah dia masih bisa ereksi atau tidak."

"Terus?"

"Terus apalagi, itu tugasmu bodoh. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya buat dia ereksi. Aku ingin memastikan apakah senjataku baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"Tapi Teme caranya gimana?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sasuke tahu Naruto itu sedikit bloon tapi tidak mungkinkan diumurnya yang ke 20 tahun dia belum tau cara membuat dirinya ereksi.

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan untuk membuat dirimu ereksi, Dobe? Lakukan itu padanya." Kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk senjatanya.

"Ah aku tahu." Mata Naruto berbinar, sedang Sasuke kegirangan dalam hati tidak menyangka Naruto akan dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

"Ck, tapi aku tidak membawanya. Apa kau punya teme?"

"Apa?"

"Kaset BF. Biasanya aku akan horny kalau nonton itu."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menceburka kepala Naruto kelubang klosetnya.

"Lakukan dengan tanganmu, kocok senjataku dengan kedua tanganmu, buat dia ereksi." Suara Sasuke terdengar datar dan menyeramkan. Oke, sekarang Sasuke tidak tahan, Naruto tidak akan sadar dengan hanya sebuah kode, dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu, maka Sasuke melakukannya dengan jelas tapi setelah ini jika Naruto tetap menolak maka dia tidak akan berbuat lebih jauh karena jujur didalam hatinya terselip rasa takut jika ia memaksa pemuda itu, dia akan terluka nantinya dan membenci Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bercanda Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, sudah dipastikan Naruto menolak. Lucu sekali rasanya ia menyuruh sahabatnya yang straight untuk memegang senjatanya, walaupun tidak straight itu tetap terdengar aneh karena Naruto hanyalah seorang sahabat, yah hanya. Baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak, namun tangan tan menahan lengannya yang kekar.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya." Sasuke terpaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dengan agak ragu Naruto menyentuh senjata Sasuke, rasanya seperti penis pada umumnya, sama seperti punyanya. Dalam hati Naruto sangat kagum, bagaimana bisa senjata Sasuke bisa sebesar ini, bahkan belum ereksi.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika tangan lembut Naruto mulai mengocok senjatanya dengan tempo sedang.

"Lebih keras Dobe, kau tidak ingin melakukan ini sampai besok pagi kan?"

"Jangan memerintahku Teme." Walau agak kesal Naruto tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Lama Naruto terus mengocok senjata Sasuke hingga saat ini mulai setengah tegang, melihat pemandangan itu diam-diam naruto juga ikut terangsang, beberapa kali ia terus memperbaiki cara duduknya yang terasa menjepit adik kecilnya. Sedang Sasuke merem melek, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri yang saat ini serasa seperti di surga.

"Ahh Naruto lebih cepat, enak kau pintar mengocok penis, ahh akh dimana kau belajar- Dob-" Mata Sasuke mebulat horror ketika Naruto yang duduk diantara kedua pahanya yang mengangkang terlihat akan melahap senjatanya.

"Tanganku pegal Teme, kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"La-lanjutkan."

Naruto mulai menjilat senjata Sasuke, mengulum, dan menyedotnya, bahkan duah buah yang menggantung dibawah penis Sasukepun tidak luput dari jilatan.

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut kenapa bisa naruto sahabatnya yang bodoh itu bisa selihai ini, tapi nafsu telah membutakannya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga posisinya sekarang adalah duduk mengangkang menikmati betapa rakusnya Naruto melahap senjatanya. Karena tidak tahan Sasuke memegang kepala pirang dihadapannya dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, menyodok mulut kecil Naruto tanpa ampun, tak peduli apakah itu akan membuatnya tersedak atau tidak.

"Ouhh, ah, ah, akhhh." Sasuke terus meracau. Setelah ia merasakan semua ini apapun yang terjadi Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Naruto lepas darinya, pemuda itu sendiri kan yang menawarkan dirinya ya hwalaupun ada sedikit bumbu paksaan dari Sasuke.

Tak ingin permainannya cepat selesai sebelum mengikat Naruto, Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan kuluman pemuda itu pada senjatanya. Sasuke memegang kedua sisi wajah Naruto mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya, ugh sangat menggoda bagaiman wajah pemuda itu tampak sayu, rambutnya acak-acakan, peluh mengalir dipelipisnya dan jangan lupakan bibir merah kecil yang baru saja memanjakan senjatanya itu. Sasuke tidak tahan, dangan rakus ia meraup bibir pemuda itu, tak ingin kalah Naruto membalasnya tak kalah ganas. Seolah melampiaskan rasa hausnya pada Naruto selama lima tahun terkhir, Sasuke mencoba menyedot semua yang ada didalam rongga mulut pemuda itu. Namun, sebelum sempat kehabisan napas pemudah itu mendorong pundaknya dengan agak tergesa ia mebuka kaosnya kemudian disusul denga celana yang ia pakai. Dan disinilah mereka dua orang pemuda tanpa sehelai benangpun, tak peduli dengan lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, saat ini mereka benar-benar terbakar oleh nafsu.

"Sasuke, kumohon masuki aku, aku ingin merasakan seberapa nikmatnya punyamu." Pemuda yang selama ini dianggapnya polos itu tersenyum nakal padanya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan serangaian.

"Lakukan sendiri dobe, aku ingin lihat sampai dimana kau bisa memuaskanku."

"Jangan menyesal teme." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sasuke kini setengah terbangun memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Pelan-pelan Naruto menduduki penis Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengacung tinggi, sebelumnya ia telah melumasi lubangnya dengan perecum Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit Sakit namun ia tetap memasakan lubangnya untuk melahap habis senjata Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto lebih bernafsu.

"Aggghhhhhhh" bersamaan dengan jeritan Naruto , seluruh penis Sasuke tenggelam dalam lubangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, setelah mendiamkan beberapa detik Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dan Naruto yang mulai merasa nikmat juga ikut menaik turunkan pantatnya.

"Ouchhh, teme pelan-pelan aku belum terbiasa dengan ukuranmu, kau melukai prostat-akhh ah, a' a' enak ya disitu uhh cepat, lagi."Naruto mendesah dan juga menggeratkan pantatnya dengan cepat. Penis Sasuke seolah menghajar prostatnya habis-habisan, katakanalah dia masokis tapi ia ingin lebih kasar dari yang ini. Namun terbalik dari apa yang diinginkannya, tenaga Sasuke semakin lemah namun ia bisa merasakan penis Sasuke dilubangnya semakin besar seolah ada uarat-urat yang menggesek-gesek disana.

"ada apa sih teme?" Ucap Naruto kesal ia tetap menaik turunkan pantatanya tapi tanpa tenaga Sasuke rasanya tida semaksimal tadi.

"Kita pindah diranjang dobe, disini membuat pinggangku sakit"

Sasuke berdiri dengan menggendong Naruto dimana anusnya tetapa menancap dipenis Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan Naruto ditempat tidur mengangkat kaki kanannya kemudian menggenjot lubangnya lebih keras yang dari yang tadi.

"Bagaimana? Ahh apa masih kurang keras, akh, akh, rasakan ini dobe." Seolah kesetanan Sasuke menggenjotnya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat membuat Naruto meraung-raung keemnakan.

"ohhh, oooohhh, ouuuuhh, Sasuke." Sasuke mebalikan posisi Naruto menjadi menungging, mencengkaram pinggulnya kuat-kuat dan menubruknya keras berulang kali.

"Ahh,Ohhh Nikmat, anusmu ahh." Merasakan adanya gelomba orgasme Sasuke meamsukan batangnya dalam-dalam hingga kepangkal

"Sasuke aku Mau keluar Ahhh, AHHHH." Dan akhirnya Narutopun keluar dulun.

"Sedikit lagi, uhhh YEAHHh AGHHHHHH." Sperma Sasuke menyembur kedalam anus NAruto.

Naruto mengernyit merasakan rasa hangat didalam rongga pantatnya, terasa membanjirinya.

Setelah mencabut senjatanya, Sasuke meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya dan mencium dalam leher tan itu.

FIN.

* * *

.

.

Owari

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu diranjang dobe?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada jahil.

"Aku tidak hebat kok teme, tapi mungkin terbiasa saja,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyuu-nii, aku sering melakukannya bersama Kyuu-nii." Jawab Naruto polos

"APPPPAAAAAAAAA!?"

Dan end.

.

* * *

.

Kyaaaaa~ akhirnya saya ngetik lemon juga, gak nyangka saya sebejat ini fufufuufuf. Btw, gak hot kan? Ini udah saya rombak ulang, ngeri juga yang pertama vulgar abisss. #plakk

Ini baru percobaan, kalo dapat sambutan positif rencananya fic Salah Tangkap yg pernah saya publis di akun Celeron911 bakal saya republis dengan sedikit esek2 wkwkwkkw

Ya, saya berharap reviewnya pokoknya, and thanks yg udah baca yaa.

Sampai jumpa di next fic *cifok*

.

.

.

Review pwllis :v


End file.
